


to carve a blank slate

by harezora



Category: Karneval
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was up to two Circus trainees and a researcher to fix a broken boy by giving him a new identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this takes place 10+ years ago before the current Karneval timeline, here's a quick fact sheet of the characters featured:  
> -Hirato and Tsukitachi: 16 years old. Circus trainees graduating from Kuronomei soon  
> -Akari: 22 years old. Research Tower scientist who lectures at Kuronomei sometimes  
> -A nameless child: 10 years old. After being implanted with Incuna and severely traumatised by Kafka, this post-human was recently rescued by Hirato and Tsukitachi. Eventually given the name of 'Yogi'.
> 
> This fic is about how I think Yogi's name and his birthday came about, based on my headcanons of Yogi's days after the events of Score 63's flashback combined with the official fanbook facts regarding Yogi's name.

_-20 January-_

Akari cleared his throat and gave a last glance at his notes before commencing the meeting with Hirato and Tsukitachi.

‘To summarise yesterday’s Z Table meeting, the verdict is that the subject would be allowed to live as long as he does not pose a danger to anyone. However, given his condition for the past few weeks, this would not be possible unless drastic measures are taken. Therefore, Research Tower had proposed to remove his memories through brain surgery to cure the severe trauma he had suffered from so that he can live and function normally. It was either this, or he would be killed. Since you two found him first, my superior asked me to get your opinions on this matter.’

The teenagers took some time to take in those heavy words. As the first two people from Circus who met him, they felt some kind of connection and responsibility for the prince who they found during the Rimhakka rescue mission. Even if they had been trained to be emotionally strong due to their future line of work in killing the Varuga who all used to be human, it was still painful to see the boy suffer.

‘I agree with and support the decision of removing the boy’s memories. There’s no other way to save him, isn’t there? I did not decide against killing him during the mission just to see him killed by the government later,’ Hirato answered curtly.

Tsukitachi spoke up afterwards. ‘Same here. Before we continue, does the boy have a name? It would make discussion easier and I don’t get how there was a whole meeting with him being referred to as ‘the subject’. I know that he’s not human, but...’

‘Even if he did have a name, nobody got anything out from this child. Whenever anyone got near him, he would start crying and things fall as a result of him losing control over his powers. Occasionally, when his symptoms get too severe, his hair would turn silver and that other personality would actively attack others,’ Akari answered as he recalled his visits to the living quarters of the boy.

The most reinforced laboratory had to be cleared for him because he had brought his other quarters into smithereens as soon as he woke up. Despite the best efforts of the experts of Research Tower, the boy was still severely traumatised from whatever hellish experimentation he had went through and showed no signs of recovery.

‘I see. Then we’ll name him, since his memories are going to be removed and he needs one to live normally, right? Hirato, you name the boy, since you carried him from the laboratory to the ship,’ said Tsukitachi. He had confidence in his friend to come up with a meaningful name for the boy.

‘Tsukitachi, are you just pushing the responsibility to me? We found him together, you know. But of course, I will be honoured to name him,’ Hirato replied with a slight smile before the three of them continued with the meeting to discuss more details about the future of the boy.

The rest of the meeting went on with the three of them discussing their plans for the boy’s future. As soon as the boy wakes up after the surgery slated to be on 11 February, they would be the first three people he will see. If he asked, they can give him his name and provide him with standardised facts. They all knew those were fabricated lies, but it was necessary to protect him from the despairing truth until the day he would be ready to accept it.

‘With such detailed plans, this thing sounds like some formal ceremony when it’s actually just the three of us dealing with a boy in a hospital ward…’ quipped Tsukitachi. The meeting was getting a little boring to him and he wanted to lighten the mood a little before it got to unbearable levels.

‘Well, it’s a very serious matter since we’re dealing with a post-human and we won’t want him to revert back to his original state after the intervention,’ scowled Akari. These Circus trainees had no medical knowledge and did not understand the complexity of this plan. Since this patient was neither human nor Varuga, any calculations were based on hypothetical formulas from whatever samples the scientists could extract, which made the treatment way harder than usual.

Hirato had been trying to think of a name for the boy throughout the meeting to no avail, for such serious content was not helping. But Tsukitachi’s words suddenly gave him inspiration.

‘Ceremony… Ah, that’s right! This does sound like we’re giving the boy his name in a ceremony, so I just thought that his name can be ‘Yogi’, with the meaning of ‘to give in a ceremony’. There, you also had your part in coming out with this name, Tsukitachi,’ said Hirato, secretly impressed with himself. This name was very fitting for a royal, even if the boy was no longer the prince due to the destruction of his country and he would not even remember this fact soon.

‘As expected of Hirato to come out with a name so quickly. That sounds like a lovely name and I’m so flattered that you were inspired by me! What do you think, Akari?’ exclaimed Tsukitachi. He did not expect anyone to take that comment seriously, so he was glad with what it resulted in.

‘It’s a name that is easy to remember so I’m alright with it,’ replied Akari as he turned his wrist around to check the time. ‘It’s already 10pm, so we’ll conclude this meeting here since we, or at least I, have a pile of work to finish. Get out of here now.’

Hirato waved his hand as he walked out of the door. ‘Yeah, we will take our leave and don’t get too stressed. It's bad for you.’

‘All the best and goodbye!’ Tsukitachi followed, before he went back to the Kuronomei dormitories together with Hirato.

Within the Circus trainees and the researcher, the three of them were all looking forward to meet the boy who they just named ‘Yogi’ during the meeting, even for very different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this? It's my second fic that I've ever published, so I'm not very confident at writing fic yet. But since I had too many headcanons lying around, I thought that I could try stringing them together into a story along with canon facts as stated in the official fanbook.
> 
> Recently, it occurred to me that since Yogi's name was created by Hirato, his birthday of 11 February could be the anniversary of the day he receives the name of 'Yogi' (therefore 'Yogi' starts to exist/is born) instead of the day he was actually born on (which nobody knows). Since that day, Yogi had been manipulated by a lot, seeing that he's always being lied to and his only route is to be a Circus fighter, which is very tragic, even if the intention was to protect him. I'll stop rambling here, or I'm afraid I'll never stop but Yogi ;A;
> 
> Next chapter would be set on 11 February, which is about Yogi receiving his name after he wakes up without any memories and meets Akari, Hirato and Tsukitachi for the first time. This day becomes Yogi's birthday and I hope to publish it by then or at least a few days afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 11 February, 10 years ago, a amnesiac boy wakes up in Research Tower ward and he is given the name of Yogi.

-11 February-

Light filtering through under his eyelids, the boy’s eyes fluttered open. As he attempted to understand his current situation, he realised that his mind was completely blank. So blank that… he could not remember a single thing at all.

Then, he felt afraid of the place he was in, rather than the fact that he had no memories. Was it the smell of antiseptic, the white interior of the room he was in, or the drip that was attached to him, which he was scared of? He wanted to get out of here badly, but after barely mustering enough energy to even sit upright on his bed, he gave up on that urge.

He spotted that there were two teenagers and an adult, who were sitting next to his bed and gazing at him. Suddenly, a million questions filled his head and the more he tried to answer these, the more his head hurt. Maybe they had some answers, but what should he ask first? He blinked at the three strangers.

‘Ah, you’re finally awake!’ exclaimed the red-haired teenager. ‘How do you feel? If you have anything, just ask away and we’ll try our best to answer. My name is Tsukitachi, this is Hirato and your doctor there is Akari.’

The boy made a mental note of these names and faces. ‘I am…’ he replied with a raspy voice as he tried to return an introduction. How long was it since he last spoke? He could not remember anything before waking up in this strange room. ‘Do you know who… am I and what happened to me? I can’t… remember anything,’ he frowned as he clutched his head with his hands.

Tsukitachi nodded to Hirato who took a deep breath before speaking. Even though Hirato considered himself to be skilful in dealing with people, he considered this to be a challenge. He never dealt with children much and there was also this child had almost killed him during the last time they met. It was difficult to associate this innocent amnesiac patient with the severely traumatised experiment.

Plastering the gentlest smile that he could on his face, Hirato systematically delivered the fabricated information that was agreed on during his last meeting with Tsukitachi and Akari.

‘Your name is Yogi. And… This may be sudden and I’m very sorry to say this, but your family was killed by monsters which are called Varuga. You barely survived the attack and you’re now in Research Tower receiving treatment for your injuries after we rescued you. From now on, you’ll be under the care of the government.’

The boy, who was now known as Yogi, kept silent as he tried to process what Hirato had said. Yogi felt a slight ache in his heart in reaction, but he could not feel any sadness or grief for he could not miss anybody that he had no memories about. A wave of uneasiness started to spread within him, but for now, he felt more exhausted from taking in so many new things. Maybe some sleep would help. Finding the silence and the stares of the three other people awkward, Yogi thought that he should say something in response.

‘I still don’t really get much… because I can’t remember anything. But you saved me so that’s why I’m still alive, right? So… I guess I’ll say: thank you very much!’ Yogi beamed slightly.

The other three of them found themselves captivated by that bright smile, which they would soon learn that it was something that they would see regularly after this day. Even the scowl on the doctor’s serious face had softened. Relief washed over them. Today’s outcome meant that the first step of their elaborate plan to raise this post-human boy into a Circus fighter was successful.

‘Hmm… you’re welcome. After all, it is our role of us who work for the government to help people,’ Akari responded. ‘Hirato, Tsukitachi, we’ve been here long enough. Yogi needs his rest after being told so many things. We’ll visit again tomorrow, Yogi and you'll be having a checkup with me. Make sure you get lots of rest, or else…’

Upon hearing what sounded like an incomplete threat, Yogi could only tremble and nod nervously at the thought of what the doctor never said.

‘Oh my, you’ve scared Yogi even before the checkup. How cruel, Akari,’ remarked Tsukitachi. Akari's face darkened in reaction, making him look even scarier to Yogi, who decided that it was best to lie down and rest now.

* * *

After tucking Yogi into bed and saying goodbye to him, the three of them proceeded to another meeting.

'Today's result shows that the first step in this plan was a success. Everything went as planned...' Akari stated as he looked over his notes.

'Including how Yogi did not seem to have a good impression of you?' Hirato asked, which made Akari glare at him. If Yogi was going to take after Hirato and Tsukitachi, which he was likely to, since they were closest to his age among everyone he will get into contact with... Well, Akari did not even want to think about it.

Tsukitachi spoke up to change the topic for he felt kind of bad for Akari. 'Give him a break, Hirato. He's already had such a long day. Anyway, since today is the day that Yogi starts "existing"...,' he said, while putting up his fingers to show inverted commas. This boy may be around 10-11 years old developmentally, but his current personality and memories were only created today.

'...so I think that 11 February will be his birthday? I can't wait for this day to come next year so that we can throw an awesome party for his 12th birthday!' 

'Are you that excited because it would give you time to slack from your duties? But yes, I wonder what kind of progress Yogi will make in this year,' said Hirato.

The meeting ended quickly after some discussion about future plans for Yogi, as Akari had to rest earlier than usual due to the immense effort he had to put in for the surgery. There were still some doubts about whether this course of action was best for the post-human boy, as many things can potentially go wrong.

However, it was now too late to turn back on this decision. What they could do is to hope for the best as they execute their carefully laid out plans to shape this child to a fine Circus fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this in time for Yogi's birthday! It's a rather unusual birthday fic since it's not a birthday celebration, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> I'm considering updating this regularly. Future plot might be about Yogi's checkups with Akari, Yogi coming up with the designs of the sheep, rabbits and even Nyanperowna. Of course there will be silver!Yogi's appearances too, but those are definitely the sadder chapters considering his strained relationships with everyone.
> 
> Feel free to make requests if you want to see a particular scene of Circus and Research Tower in the past (either Yogi or silver!Yogi-centric since this fic is about Yogi) and I'll try to fulfill them (:


End file.
